Dark Love
by Zuko-X-May-May
Summary: This is a little Oneshot LIME between Renji and Grimmjow. My first of the Bleach series too. So I hope that you enjoy it, and please review!


Dark Love

Renji

It was difficult to enter Hueco Mundo, but I made it in one piece. No matter when or how you get to, or enter Hueco Mundo it's always the same. Dark as night with the moon high in the sky. Walking to the capital Las Noches takes forever, but it's worth it. Just one night alone with Grimmjow, and tonight was the night. I was so happy I practically ran. Finally I was about five miles or so from the wall of Las Noches.

Grimmjow

I paced the hallways of Las Noches. My hands in my pockets the whole time. My ears twitched at every noise around me. And that's when I felt it. Renji's spiritual pressure. My hands ripped from my pockets as I started to running through the halls. Tonight everyone else was gone, and I was having Renji…All to myself. I smiled at the thought of Renji, and me 'bonding'. As I reached the gates I could feel him approaching, and he was quick about it.

Renji

I stopped breathlessly as the gates opened. I saw Grimmjow standing there, with a hand on his hip. I smiled as he motioned for me to enter. Once he closed the gates I clung to him. "Ren…Renji!" Grimmjow gasped. I smiled up at him, and my tail wagged. His ears showed embarrassment, and so did his face. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself Grimmjow." I said letting go. His eyes widened, and he looked away, "I didn't say that I didn't like it Renji." He said shoving his hands back into his pockets. I blushed as we headed towards his room.

Grimmjow

I watched Renji sheepishly enter my room. I smiled as he just stood there. I sat on the couch that was in my room. "Come on. Sit down Renji." I said patting the seat next to me. I saw excitement in his eyes. Renji sat down next to me, and didn't know what to do after that. His hands rested on his lap, and his back was straight against the backing of the couch. I slyly put an arm around him, and pulled him closer. Renji blushed as I did so. "Grimmjow what are-" he started, but was cut off by me kissing him.

Renji

Grimmjow's lips touched mine, and I lost my memory for just that moment. "Renji-" he started lifting my face to his, "I love you." He said looking straight into my eyes. I smiled, "I love you too Grimmjow." I whispered. Our lips crashed together, and his tongue traced along my lips. I slightly opened my mouth, and Grimmjow's tongue shot in. Our tongues roll over each other. Suddenly I was falling backwards, and Grimmjow was above me. A small moan escaped my lips as he left a trail of butter-fly kisses across my neck. Grimmjow smiled against my skin before he stared sucking. Grimmjow left a 'love mark' in the shape of a heart.

Grimmjow

I heard Renji moan, and knew he wanted much more. I turned my player on, and played an avenged sevenfold song. "I remember this song…You played it the first time we…Ah, I see now." Renji said sitting up. I pulled him to stand up in front of me. As we kissed I removed his shirt, and then slowly removed mine. Our lips never wanting to part, but sadly had to. Renji pulled away panting for air, "Grimmjow…I want more!" he said getting misty eyed has I played with his nipple.

Renji

I moaned as Grimmjow's tongue traced around my nipple. I felt him pull away, then he slowly started pushing me toward his bed. "Renji, are you sure you want this?" Grimmjow asked shoving me on the bed. I nodded as he started removing my pants. He was about to climb on top of me, "Wait!" I shouted. Grimmjow backed off, and I stood up. Suddenly I pulled him back, and somehow removed his pants.

Grimmjow

As we lay with our bodies pressed together, I felt Renji's length harden. And smiled as began to follow his. Our lips met, and tongues played with each other. Before I knew it both of us were ready to go. My hand found its way into Renji's boxers, and began to stroke his ready length. "Ah!" he moaned as I ran my thumb over his tip. I then lowered myself with his boxers. My mouth left a light trail of kisses up his thigh. Then I consumed all of his length at once. I could tell he threw his head back, then Renji's hand was wrapped up in my hair. He pushed and pulled my head along his length.

Renji

I moved Grimmjow's head along my length and moaned as he pulled away. _"I want you to scream, scream, scream. The way you would if I rammed into your body." _And at that very moment I knew what I wanted. I cupped his face, and brought it to mine. As our foreheads touched I whispered, "Grimmjow, do as you please. I want it as much as you. So please fuck me hard and as much as you want." I said looking into his nice blue eyes. Suddenly I saw great desire in Grimmjow's eyes, and a wicked smile spread across his lips. "You may regret your words Renji." Grimmjow said kissing my neck. I felt him wiggle out of his boxers, and gasped as our bare bodies rubbed together.

Grimmjow

I smiled as Renji gasped, and I fought back a moan. Our lips met, and tongues fought our leadership. He wiggled under me. Renji so much as wanted to start something, but couldn't. As our lengths touched he moaned, "Grimmjow…Please!" "Oh, Renji…You know me...I like to play first…Then go straight to it." I said smiling. Renji groaned as I pressed my body to his, "Soon enough...Just wait a little longer." I added kissing all over his collar bone. "Grimmjow…" Renji moan throwing his head back.

Renji

His warm lips touched my cool skin, and I moaned. Grimmjow somehow managed to turn the music up. "You won't even be able to hear your self scream." He said turning it up even more. Our lips crashed together, and hands met. Grimmjow held my wrists down, and kissed my neck. Strangely my back arched, and our lengths rubbed together. I slightly moaned at the feeling, then felt Grimmjow's hand lightly tracing down to my pulsing length. His grasp was tight, yet oddly firm. He began to slowly pumping, enjoying every little noise I made. "Grimmjow…You're cruel…But I like it!" I moaned.

Grimmjow

As I pumped Renji's length I felt his climax approaching. Then he suddenly released all over my hand, I smiled, and licked it clean. "Renji, you're so delioucles." I muttered into his ear. "Grimmjow…Please!" he moaned as I pulled away. With the music blaring, and bodies pressed together, I gave into his pleas. I looked into his eyes as I positioned him. Instead of pounding him right away, I slipped in a finger, and he shivered as I quickly added two more. I was preparing him, and he seemed to enjoy it.

Renji

As Grimmjow prepared me I could hardly take it. Moans were unstoppable, and his name was the only thing in my head. Then suddenly he removed his fingers, and I gasped, as his length took there place. I dug my finger nails into his shoulders as he fully entered. Grimmjow started out slow, then began pounding faster, and faster. "Grimmjow!" I suddenly screamed over the music. He smiled as our lips met, and tongues fought. Our bodies rocked together like never before. But suddenly he was pulling out, then stopped, as his tip was just in me. Grimmjow then shoved himself back into me. "Oh, God!" I moaned throwing my head back.

Grimmjow

I kissed along Renji's neck as he threw his head back. He bit his bottom lip as I repeated the pervious action. I knew then that he liked it. I began to twist and pull on his nipple. He moaned louder than before. As I pounded into him I began to feel my climax approching. "Grimmjow!" Renji screamed as my seed released inside him. I smiled then started kissing Renji. I didn't pull out right away, but enjoyed the feeling of his throbbing entrance around my softening length.

Renji

When Grimmjow finally did pull out, he plopped down next to me. We both were still panting for air, as I turned to face him. "Grimmjow…I love you!" I said cuddling up to his chest. He slowly pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too…Renji!" Grimmjow said as our foreheads met. We laid there holding each other, until we fell asleep. And even in my sleep I felt his warm, loving embrace protect me as I slept.


End file.
